Supernatural adventure
by ForestRose10
Summary: Dan and Runo and the other brawlers have no idea what is in for them. They live in a  supernatural world that is great... that is until a dark force comes to hunt them down. A Bakugan and Twilight twist.
1. I'm not alone

**Hi! This is my first Fan fiction ever! I hope that you will enjoy this as much as I do! – Missbunny2100 I would really appreciate reviews and ideas! I understand sucks, but the middle part of the story is going to be great! I got this idea from one of my dreams, so… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bakugan or Twilight!**

**Chapter 1: I'm not alone.**

**Hi everybody! There's something that I should tell you all before you star so that you don't get confused.**

**Runo is and vampire - wizard. 1/3 a vampire, 1/3 a wizard, and 1/3 a human.**

**Dan is a vampire – wizard- werewolf. 1/4 a vampire, 1/4 a wizard, 1/4 a werewolf, and 1/4 a human.**

**Alice and Julie are the same things as Runo.**

**Shun and Marucho are the same things as Dan.**

**Though, none of them know about each other's secret. Well, Dan Shun and Marucho know about each others secrets.**

**What the vampires can do: Run lighting fast, have super strength, read minds (only Dan and Runo), have extraordinary great eye sight and have a keen sense of smell.**

**What the wizards can do: Use magic.**

**What the werewolves can do: Phase from werewolf to human when they want to, have extraordinary great eye sight and run super fast if tempted to.**

**Now onwards with the story! **

**Runo POV:**

**Great! Another day of school! If I get anymore essays, I will be screaming off the top of my head! Anyway, I was talking to Julie and Alice (my two best friends in the universe), about the snow storm arriving to Forks. Just then I heard someone call my name and I turned to see cover in snowballs.**

"**Hey Runo! What's up?" said Dan, smiling my favorite crooked smile that makes my breath stop.**

"**Hi Dan. Why are you covered with snowballs?" I laughed. **

"**A small snowball fight against Shun and Marucho," said Dan, brushing the snow off his hair.**

"**Did you finish all your essays?" I asked.**

"**Yes I did. But, I didn't finish the essay about Global Warming though," he sighed.**

"**YOU WEIRDO! THAT WAS DUE TODAY!" I screeched. Boy I wonder what goes on in his head. He finished all the other essays for the week, but didn't do the one due for today!**

"**Ohh well, one red mark is no problem," Dan said coolly.**

"**Yeah I guess that you **_**would**_** be right . . . unless this was your 23****rd**** time getting a red mark!" I said sticking my tongue out.**

**Just then Alice and Julie were coming towards us.**

"**Runo, we really have to go to class! The bell will ring any…" Julie was interrupted by the school bell, "second now," Julie finished. **

"**Come on, let's go!" Alice said, dragging me away.**

***During their Lunch break***

"**Glad that that's finally over! I thought that we would be stuck in there forever" I said as we left out French lesson. Alice, Julie and I went over to our lockers to get our essays out for our next lesson. I was looking over the side railing by our lockers, (which happened to be on the second floor on this three story high school), when I was pushed by some guy going in 9****th**** grade. At first, all I was thinking about was that I was going to crush the guy into a million pieces, but then I realized that my hands which were previously holding my essay were now empty! I looked down and saw my essay spiraling down towards the stampede of people. **

"**Noooooo!" I yelled. I quickly used my magic to put a magical protection sheet around my essay papers. I just hope that nobody noticed the sudden glowing on the papers. And with that I hurried down to get my essay, but not too fast.**

**Dan's POV**

**I was shocked when I saw the papers glow for a few seconds. But this was not just any kind of glow; this was a protection spell, a spell that will protect its target. I knew that there could be only one person who could have put that spell on the papers: Runo.**

**I saw Runo coming up the stairs, acting as if nothing happened. "Runo," I called her, "can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, trying not to sound too serious.**

"**What do you want Dan?" she said, obviously wanting to put her essay in her locker.**

"**I want to ask you something after school, and yes, it's important," I said. At first, her look was a bit shocked. I thought it was because I asked her to meet me after school. But then, when I went over what I said, and then it hit me why she was shocked, the 'and yes, it's important' part was me answering a question she was thinking. **

"**I think that we should talk about this as soon as possible," she said, finally figuring out that there could only be one way how I could know what she was thinking.**

"**As I said, after science, then we talk," I said briefly. Just then the bell rang, signaling everybody to go o class.**

***After class finished***

**Now that school has finished for the day, I need to talk to Runo. **

"**Um, Runo, we need to go and talk," I said calmly.**

"**I agree," she answered.**

**We went outside and then went to a nearby park. **

"**Runo, are you a wizard?" I blurted out, not being able to hold the question in anymore.**

"**Yes I am. Dan, are you a vampire?" she asked me.**

"**Yes, I am a vampire, but I am also a werewolf, wizard and a human," I said, just wanting the truth to come out.**

"**Well, I am also a vampire and human, but I'm not a werewolf," she confessed.**

"**So, I'm not alone after all, meaning not the only creature," I mumbled.**

"**Well, it was nice knowing that you are… um… a creature like me," she said, smiling. Wait, what? Runo Misaki smiling? This was a day that I thought I would never see. Plus, now that I think about it, Runo smells like strawberry and vanilla. **

**Just then Runo cleared her throat. I looked up at her, and she was slightly frowning.**

"**You're not the only mind reader around you know," she said as she rolled her eyes.**

"**Wait, so you can also read minds? There aren't so many vampires who can read people's minds now days," I said.**

"**I should be going home, see you tomorrow Dan," she said as she walked home, almost slipping on the ice. **

"**Bye Runo" I shouted back.**

**Tomorrow is going to be great!**

**So, what do you think? If it sucks I'm sorry, the next chapter will be better. Please Review, and if you have any ideas, please tell me! – Missbunny2100**


	2. Would you be

**Chapter 2: Would you be...**

**Hello again! I would like to say thank you too Runotigrera98, RunoandAkizafan, MissCakes333 and shadowwing1994 for reviewing! I would like to thank MissCakes333 for pointing out a few things too! Now onwards with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bakugan or Twilight.**

**Julie's POV:**

**OMG! I can't believe that Billy actually asked me! I can see Runo up ahead! I just gotta tell her!**

"**Runo guess what!" I squealed.**

"**Ok, I give up, what?" she said, obviously not interested in this. I t looked as if she was searching for somebody.**

"**Billy asked me to be his girlfriend!" I screamed! Runo's uninterested face turned into pure happiness. Wow, Runo's personality has been changing lately. Before, she was hard and tough, but now days she is friendlier and kinder than usual. **

"**Congratulations Julie! What did you answer?" she asked.**

"**Yes of course! Say Runo, are you searching for somebody?" I questioned.**

"**No. Why would I?" she said, obviously wanting to cover something up. Hmm, I wonder what's going on.**

**Runo POV:**

**Wow. I knew that Billy was going to ask her, but not so soon! Where is he? He said that he would be here soon.**

"**Are you looking for me?" said a creepy voice. I got scared out of my skin. I turned around to find…**

"**DAN! What was that for!" I bellowed at Dan who was snickering.**

"**What? Can't a guy have fun?" he asked.**

"**Yes, if it DOESN'T involve scaring people!" I yelled, "And how come I couldn't hear your mind?" I whispered.**

"**A mind shielding spell. I could teach it to you if you want," He whispered back.**

**Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"**Great, school time," I sighed, "And I've already learnt that spell," I whispered to him.**

***During their lunch break***

**Shun POV:**

"**We have to tell them." Alice kept telling me to tell them about our secret for a while now.**

"**Fine, when we run into them," I said.**

**BANG! "Ow, watch where you're going dude," I said, annoyed that life took my words too literally.**

"**Oh, hi Shun!" said Dan rubbing his head. Great.**

"**Hi Dan, um, me and Shun have something to tell you," Alice said.**

"**Well, we have… um… started… um… dating?" I said shyly, not knowing how to put it.**

"**OMG! What a happy couple you two will be!" Julie screeched!**

"**Congratulations Shun," Marucho said smiling.**

"**People, I need to say something," Dan said.**

"**Ohh are you and Runo going out too?" Julie asked, hyperventilating. Wonderful, she's hyper!**

"**WHAT!" Both Dan and Runo yelled, or more or less roared.**

"**I was joking," whispered a whimpering Julie. But I have to agree with the fact that a shocked and angry Dan and Runo are frightening. **

**Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring Ring!**

"**Got to go. I'll tell you guys tomorrow!" Dan said waving his hand.**

***After school***

**Dan POV:**

**Shun and Alice? Billy and Julie? Our class is having a lot of couples now days. But why would Shun think that Runo and I were going out? Ahh, he just wants to pull my leg!**

"**Boo!" somebody screamed. But me being me, didn't move an inch.**

**I looked up and saw Runo there, bothered that she didn't scare me.**

"**Is that supposed to be scary?" I teased.**

"**You better watch your back Dan Kuso," she warned. **

**Should I ask her, or should I not ask her?**

"**Ask me what?" she asked.**

"**Nothing! Well…"here it goes, "I was wondering if you would,*Gulp*, um… want to…"**

"**OUT WITH IT DAN!" she interrupted.**

**I drew my breath in, and sighed. "I was wondering if you would like to be my, *Gulp*, g-g-girlfr-fr-iend?" I stuttered. I closed my eyes and waited to be punched, but nothing came. I opened my eyes to see Runo wide eyed.**

"_**You took me by surprise there Dan," **_**she thought, **_**"But my answer is…"**_

**Mwhahaha! I left you on a cliff hanger! I know that the event in this chapter goes a bit too fast, but I needed to get all these events over with so that the real story could start. But next one should be up next weekend. I am really sorry if that is a long time, but 7****th**** grade is hard! So, see you guys next time! – Missbunny2100 **


	3. New people and interesting new facts:

New people and interesting new facts:

**Hello People! I'm really sorry that I didn't update this on the weekend! I was sick so I wasn't able to work on it! Now onwards with the story! But first let's hear the disclaimer. And I got some special people to come to do it too! **

"**Hello? We are here for the disclaimer," Said a brown haired boy stepping out of a portal. He was shortly followed by a ninja and a boy with blond hair.**

"**Welcome to Earth… (mumbles: Aliens)," I smirked.**

"**Hey! We are no aliens! We are the Bakugan Battle Brawlers! And for your information, we brawlers live on Earth!" Dan shouted.**

"**What are we doing here anyway Marucho?" Shun asked, with his annoyed look.**

"**I got a text saying that the world depended upon us," Marucho explained, "But I don't see anything here that looks life threatening except that girl over there."**

"**THIS GIRL CAN HERE YOU SMARTIE!" I shrieked.**

"**Oh well, where's the danger?" Dan sighed.**

"**Well… about that… there really isn't any danger but I can say that my fan fiction would be in danger if you guys don't do the disclaimer," I said while looking down with my hands behind my back.**

"**What's a fan fiction?" Shun asked. I just stared blankly.**

"**YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A FAN FICTION IS?" I gasped. Who didn't know about it? "THIS IS A FAN FICTION!" *shows all the Bakugan Battle Brawlers stories* **

"**Ohh" they all said in union. **

"**And I need to have a disclaimer in order to be able to put my story up." I explained.**

"**Wow, so why did you need us here again?" Dan asked.**

"**Oh My God!" Shun, Marucho and I said.**

"**I'll just do it, it would be sooooo much easier!" Shun argued.**

"**Missbunny2100 doesn't own Bakugan or us. If she did, Dan would be a bit smarter."**

**-Last time-**

**I drew my breath in, and sighed. "I was wondering if you would like to be my, *Gulp*, g-g-girlfr-fr-iend?" I stuttered. I closed my eyes and waited to be punched, but nothing came. I opened my eyes to see Runo wide eyed.**

"_**You took me by surprise there Dan," **_**she thought, **_**"But my answer is…"**_

**-Back to the present-**

**Runo POV:**

"_**But my answer is…" **_** I thought. I didn't know to express this in words, so I just hugged him.**

**Dan POV:**

**She was quiet and didn't give me an answer. I was about to ask her what her answer would be, but just then she hugged me. It was then I smiled as I hugged her back. I knew what her answer was.**

"**Yes" she finally said. I smiled ear-to-ear when she said that, even though I already knew her answer.**

"**Great," was the only thing I could answer back. **

"**Um…I need to go, I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye Dan," She said, blushing a little bit. It was then I realized that I was blushing as well.**

"**Uhh, yeah, bye Runo," I replied. After that, we walked to our respective homes.**

***Next Day***

**Still Dan's POV**

**I can't wait to see Runo! But what about the others? We need to tell them, but Julie will most probably be full of hyper joy afterwards. I should talk to Runo about this.**

"**Hey Dan," somebody said. But I was so into my thoughts that I jumped up at least 4 meters up into the air!**

"**Hey, what was that for dude?" I yelled, looking down. When I looked back up, I saw a cross between an angry Runo and a surprised Runo.**

"**Well excuse me for just saying 'hi'!" she said, taken a little aback.**

"**Ohh, sorry Runo. I was just thinking…"**

"…**about whether we should tell them or not?" she finished. "We have to tell them Dan, they have told us so it's the only fair thing to do." **

"**I guess. We should go. We have 10 minutes until the bell rings," I said, not bothering to hurry.**

**We reached school in 2 minutes. I could see the brawlers up ahead. **

_**Hey wait, that Chan and Joe? What are they doing here? Hold on, Julio and the others are here too! But don't they all go to Bakugan Trainers? Wonder why they're here at Baku-college. **_**Runo thought.**

_**Let's find out. **_**I thought back.**__**As we approached the WHOLE gang, we noticed that there also were people from other schools too.**

"**Yo, what's up dude?" Billy said with a **_**very**_** creepy smile.**

"**Nothing Billy, nothing," I sighed.**

"**So what are you guys doing here anyway? I thought you went to Bakugan Trainers?" Runo peeped up from behind me. Oh right, I completely forgot that she was here. Just then, someone slapped my face.**

"**Excuse me?" Runo raged. **

"_**Oops? I'm sorry, and stop looking through my head!**_**" I thought. **__

"**Didn't you know? We're going to have exchange students arriving to our school! And most of the people from Bakugan Trainers wanted to stay at their own schools, so Joe, Chan, Julio, Komba and Klaus offered to be the exchange students, but back then they didn't know that they would come to our school!" Julie said, and all under one breathe too!**

"**Awesome! But wait, what about the other people, are they from their school too?" I asked**

"**No Dan, there are going to be others here as well," Shun replied shortly after.**

"**Well, that settles things, shall we go?" I asked.**

"**Dan wait, what did you want to tell us before?" Alice asked. Darn her and her super intelligence. *Growl* Great, I'm starting to get hungry again.**

**Suddenly, there was laughter to my right. I turned to see Runo being engulfed with laughter.**

"_**For an ordinary boy, you sure at a lot!**_**"**__**she thought why trying to compress her laughter.**

"**Well for your information, I am unique!" I yelled. We got several stares from the hallways, including our friends.**

"**Ohh, really? Do you want me to go find someone as unique as you? I will and can!" Runo snapped back.**

"**Fine! Find that guy and have him as your boyfriend instead! I don't care!"**

**It was then when the gang was wide eyed. Runo and I revised our **_**little**_** argument to see why everyone was shocked. Everything was well until the last part. We both turned red at the same time when we found out why.**

"**I JUST KNEW IT!" was the first thing that came out of Julie's mouth.**

"**Ok, you guys found out, but…. RUNO WAS SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU GUYS ABOUT IT!" I said pointing my finger towards Runo.**

"**WELL MR. I-DON'T-WANT-THEM-TO-KNOW WAS TO BUSY WITH TRYING TO HIDE IT!" she screeched back**

"**Aww, don't they make a perfect couple?" Julie pouted.**

"**Yes, yes they do," agreed Alice.**

***Through the speaker system:***

"**Attention everyone, as you all know, the exchange students are arriving today. But there is some new information pinned up on the notice board in the light hall. Please go check that paper out. And one more thing, the exchange students shall be staying with us for this year. That was all."**

"**Wahoo!" all the Battle Brawlers said in union.**

"**We will have so much fun!" Chan exclaimed.**

"**Yes we will, but we should check out the notice board and see what the principle meant," Marucho added.**

"**You're right, ok everyone, let's go. Just one question, where is the light hall?" Klaus asked sweat-dropping with a '-_-'look.**

**Everybody burst out laughing.**

"**This way Klaus," Alice said as she led all of us to the light hall.**

**We soon saw the paper. It was really hard not to miss it because it was really crowded.**

"**I'll go get us some copies" I said as I fought my way through the crowd. Of cores **

**There were no copies, but you can use a little magic can't ya? With that, I mumbled "Now to make this day go to heaven, make a copy of this for eleven," and there were eleven copies of the paper in my waiting hands. As soon I got them, I rushed out, hoping that nobody saw what I just did.**

"**Here you go," I said as I handed them out.**

**I looked at the paper and read it out loud:**

**Dear students of Baku-college,**

**As you all know, our exchange students will be staying with us for a whole year. And for that reason I want all of you in your best behavior! But the main reason for this paper is that the different schools shall be assigned with a group of our school (which I made) to tag along with for their visit. To find out what group you are in and which school you shall have tag along with you is at the bottom. **

**Bakugan Trainers get to join group 3 mainly they are familiar with them and the 4****th**** school has a big crowd of people, so we need more people on that group for that reason. **

**In Group 1: **

**Alicia **

**Bobby **

**Zang **

**Kevin **

**Simon **

**Daniel **

**Group 1 with West Eagledor:**

**Kanya**

**Tanya**

**Daphne**

**Iris**

**Stella**

**In Group 2: **

**Dan D. **

**Cathleen **

**Milan **

**David**

**Inca **

**Erik V.**

**Group 2 with the Phoenix Players: **

**Maria**

**Mustafa**

**Kelsey**

**Emma**

**Shakira**

**Lauren**

**And finally, Group 3: **

**Dan K.**

**Runo **

**Shun **

**Alice **

**Marucho **

**Julie **

**Chan **

**Joe **

**Klaus **

**Billy **

**Julio**

**Komba**

**Masquerade (A/N: In my story, he is another person and good too!)**

**Group 3 with the Vestal Kings**

**Mira**

**Ace**

**Baron**

**Spectra**

**Gus**

**Mylene**

**Lync**

**Hydron**

**Shadow Prove**

**Volt**

**Thank you for attention, you may now go find your group. **

***Note for Dan K: DO NOT THROGH STINKY CHEESE IN MY OFFICE AGAIN IF YOU DON'T AGREE ON SOMETHING IN YOUR GROUP!***

**-Miss Diana Raspberry**

**As soon as I read the "Note", I was red in the face, again. And what made it worse was that the whole school loves to read these sorts of "Notes" that the principle writes to me, IN OUR DAILY NEWS LETTER!**

"**We seem to have luck with us. First we come to your school, and now we're in the same group!" Billy said briefly. **

"**Let's go meet the Vestal Kings," Runo suggested. **

"**Yeah, Let's," I added, really wanting to meet them.**

**It was no problem finding them. They were wearing armor-like clothes, though I was sure that it wasn't real armor. I couldn't help notice that 3 of them were huddled together, forming their own group away from the medieval dressed knights. (A/N: Sorry, that was the closest thing I could think of for explaining their clothes!) There was a girl with short orange hair with spikes at the end and wearing a brown suite, she was also wearing a gauntlet which means that she is also a brawler. A boy with sea blue-green hair and a purple and black outfit was watching every movement of the bigger group of Vestal Kings. And finally, there was a boy with spiked purple hair who looked like he was dreaming by the way he was staring at us.**

"**Um…hi… are you from the Vestal Kings?" I asked.**

**They stopped talking and turned to face us.**

"**Yes, how could we help you?" asked a tall person, wearing a red mask and coat, as if to hide his identity. He reminds me of the old masquerade, the one who wanted to rule the world with Hale G.**

"_**Dan, does this guy remind you of a chicken?"**_** Runo thought and then snickered.**

**As soon as she finished thinking here question, the guy with the wavy blue hair growled a low growl at her. I'm not sure if the girls, except Runo, heard the growl, but guys and I heard it crystal clear. I growled low back. I think I know a little… or should I say a BIG secret of theirs, and they knew ours.**

"**Sh-sh-shall we continue?" Runo stuttered. Why did she stutter? And why is she hiding her mind from me? **

**Mwhahaha! A cliffhanger! **

"**Hey! I want to know what happened!" Marucho whined**

"**Sorry, you have to wait!" I teased back.**

"**WHY IS THE WORLD DID YOU MAKE ME AND RUNO A COUPLE!" Dan yelled **

**I sighed. "Because that's what makes this story good! And come on! It's not like you and Runo aren't a couple already!"**

"**What… Now way! Tell her Shun!"**

"**Well, are you sure Dan?" Shun asked**

"**Yes I'm sure, now just tell her what you have to say" Dan replied.**

"**Well, they have been dating for 3 and half months now"**

"**SHUN! THAT WASN'T WHAT I MEANT!" ****Dan screamed in frustration.**

"**Ha! Ha! ****What did tell you?" I said pointing at Dan**

**Just then… "Hmm, the story is really good, but when do I come in?" DRAGO asked popping up beside my laptop.**

"**DRAGO! WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN BUDDY? I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU FOR WEEKS" Dan said, shocked and full of joy and relief.**

"**I was here helping Missbunny2100 with the fanfic," Drago replied as he flew over to his partner.**

"**You'll come in shortly, I've already mentioned gauntlet so maybe next chapter or something?" I said.**

"**I ARREST YOU FOR STEALLING MY PARTNER!" Dan yelled, chasing me with a fencing sword. Where did that come from? Well, join in next time to see if I survive or not. Stay tuned! –Missbunny2100. REVIEW! **


	4. Let the adventure begin

Hello everybody! I'm back!

"I still can't believe that you did that to him though" Shun interrupted.

"Don't you think that you went a little over board with the situation?" Marucho asked.

"Well…" I answered. Do you remember that Dan was chasing me with a fencing sword last time?

Do you know what I did to make him stop? Here are a few hints: *keep in mind that this 'thing' can be a person too!* 1) He'll stop and do whatever _ says. 2) It's in this story. 3) And the moment Dan sees it; he will be a bit scared, though he won't admit it. Want the answer? I called Runo to come over while I was hiding in the bathroom. Dan was always in the kitchen sooooo… you get the idea. He even stole my fortune cookies!

"Nope. He deserves it! He ate all my fortune cookies and emptied the house on everything but the veggies!" I pouted.

"AND HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME TO GO TO NEW VESTROIA! YOU COULD HAVE ATLEAST CALLED! AND WHAT DID MISSBUNNY2100 DO TO YOU FOR YOU TO EAT UP ALL THE FOOD IN THE HOUSE?" Runo yelled at Dan. She had been shouting at him for the last 35 minutes.

"But I left the veggies," Dan whimpered.

"Why am I even bothering," Runo sighed.

She comes to where Shun Marucho and I are.

"So, how's the story going?" she asked casually.

"Good. I was wondering if you wanted to the disclaimer." I asked Runo.

"Sure. Marucho how 'bout you too? Do you want to help me with it?"

"Ok, but what about Dan? Don't you want to do the disclaimer with him?" Marucho asked.

"Let him finish writing 'I'm really sorry' a thousand times, then you can let him do whatever he wants. And no, I don't want to the disclaimer with him."

"So I can't talk to him?" Drago asked as he popped up.

"Oh hi Drago. No, sorry. But I got Tigrerra with me."

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have Preyas, Angelo/Diablo and Elfin with me now! *A/N: Yes, he has 3-4 Bakugan.* Marucho exclaimed, as he took 3 Bakugan out.

"And I've got Skyress and Ingram," shun added.

"I'm glad that you all are having great time, but someone needs to say the disclaimer…NOW!" I screeched.

"Ok Missbossy2100. She (meaning Missbunny2100) does not own Bakugan…" Runo started

"Or us for that matter, and all of us are glad for that reason!" Marucho finished.

Last time:

"_Yes, how could we help you?" asked a tall person, wearing a red mask and coat, as if to hide his identity. He reminds me of the old masquerade, the one who wanted to rule the world with Hale G._

"_Dan, does this guy remind you of a chicken?" Runo thought and then snickered._

_As soon as she finished thinking here question, the guy with the wavy blue hair growled a low growl at her. I'm not sure if the girls, except Runo, heard the growl, but guys and I heard it crystal clear. I growled low back. I think I know a little… or should I say a BIG secret of theirs, and they knew ours._

"_Sh-sh-shall we continue?" Runo stuttered. Why did she stutter? And why is she hiding her mind from me? _

Back to the present:

Dan's POV

"Yes, let's" I agreed. We started walking towards our 1st lesson which was social studies. As I turned around to look, glare would have been a better definition, at them; I noticed that the other 3 from before were still spaced out from the group. Something's up. Runo was more cautious about what she was saying.

Just then, Billy was pushed forward by Julie, making him bump into Runo, who then ALMOST tripped.

"I'm really sorry! Please don't kill me!" Billy pleaded.

But Runo said something that stunned all the battle brawlers.

"It's ok, you didn't mean it," she mumbled.

We arrived at Social Studies and took a seat. The 3 'loners' took a seat by a small round table. The rest of them took a seat at a large oval-like table. Shun and Alice took a 2-seater table, and so did Julie and Billy, and Joe and Chan. Marucho took a seat with Klaus, Julio, Komba and Masquerade at another round table which was bigger. Runo and ALL the other girls seemed to be on high alert.

"Where do wanna sit Runo?" I asked her. "_Can we take a seat away from the brawlers and the other school? I want to talk to you about something._" I thought to her.

"How about we sit behind Julie and Billy," She suggested. "_I think that it would be best if I told you. Maybe that could lighten up things a bit._" She thought back.

So we went and sat behind them, when the class teacher, Mrs. Robin, entered.

"Good morning class. As you all know, your group which is group 3 and the Vestal Kings, are a whole class now. So for all the lessons, you guys will be the only group there. Anyway, I thought that we all could present ourselves to each other. How about we start from the front-right side and end at the front-left side of the class since the desks are in a loop shape,"

Since the 'loners' were furthest to the front at the right side, that meant that they would start.

"And you have to say the basic things about yourselves and you can say your dream and etc. Feel free to say if you are in any relationships." The Mrs. Robin said as she turned to the left hand side where Joe, Chan, Shun, Alice, Billy, Julie, Runo and I were. That teacher can point out some unwanted attention sometimes!

"Hello, my name is Baron Letloy, and I am 13 years old and I am a big fan of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. And I am not in any relationships and don't want to be. My Bakugan partner is Ancient Nemis." Baron said, as he looked at all the brawlers. His mind was jumping with excitement for the fact that he's gonna go in the same class as us. He's pure, nothing bad.

"I'm Mira Ferman and am 14 years old, I have a rela-, I mean, a big responsibility at a spaceship. And my Bakugan partner is Magma Wilda." Mira said as faint flushes appeared on her checks.

"I'm Ace Grit, I'm 14 years old and I have the same responsibility as Mira, and my partner is Midnight Percival." Ace grunted.

"I'm Marucho Marukura, I'm 11 years old, and I am a wonder kid, at least that's what my friends call me. And my Bakugan partners are Preyas, Angelo/Diablo, and Minx Elfin."

"I'm Komba O'Charlie, am 13 years of age and I'm from Kenya. My Bakugan partner is Harpus."

"Hey there, my name is Julio Santana and I'm 14 years. My buddy is Tentaclear."

"Klaus Von Herzon's is the name, age: 14 and Sirenoid is my partner's name."

"Masquerade's the name. I have a long background, but it's a secret. If I gain your friendship and trust, I will tell you, but not otherwise. But I will tell you that my Bakugan is Dual Hydranoid and that I'm 14 years old."

"Lync is my name, and I am part of a group called the Vexos. If you don't know what it is, then too bad for you. My Bakugan is a secret. All of our Bakugan are a secret."

*A/N: I'm gonna skip the rest of the vexos 'cause I don't feel like writing all of them. They will all say the same the same thing though*

It was Runo's turn, and she didn't know what to say.

"_Should I say it or do you want to say it?_"she thought.

"_I'll say it, you seem troubled enough for one day,_" and gave her a small smile.

She took a deep breath. "My name is Runo Misaki, am 14 years old and I work at a café. My Bakugan partner is Blade Tigrerra."

Ohh, great, my turn. I sighed and just said it. "My name is Dan Kuso, am 14 years old and I love to brawl. Brawling is my number 1 hobby and it's my life. I'm in a relationship with someone, and my best buddy, other than Shun, is Helix Dragonoid," Runo looked into my eyes with the 'huh' look on her face. "What I meant to say was that I have a relationship with Runo," I blushed slightly.

"_That was a great speech. You mainly were babbling about brawling though. _"

*A/N: I feel like skipping the rest too, but they say more or less like what Dan and Runo had said.*

After Class

I led Runo away from the others and to the indoor garden.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Umm, Dan, we have to tell you guys about something,"

"First 'We'? Second, 'you guys'? What are you talking about?"

"I mean, me and the girls need to tell you boys something," she sighed.

As if in cue, Alice came in, holding Shun's hand, then Julie came, holding Billy's, then Chan holding Joe's. After them, all the other brawlers came in.

"We have to tell you guys something." All the girls said in union.

"Is it about the Vestal Kings?" I guessed.

"Yes it is, but you can trust _us_," said a female voice.

"You guys have already seen Mira, Ace and Baron in class," Alice spoke.

"You see, Mira, Ace and Baron are the Bakugan Resistance. They protect the Bakugan, and stop the group called Vexos." Runo continued.

"And the Vexos are the other 'big group' of the Vestal Kings. So we followed them here and ran into you guys," Ace finished off.

"But why would you girls be frightened by them?" Klaus asked.

The girls looked down. I knew that whatever it was, it was bad.

Runo was the one to speak. "Yes they want to rule New Vestroia and the world, but they are also trackers,"

We all (meaning the boys) stared at her as if she was speaking another language.

Chan saw the confusion our faces and explained.

"Meaning that they are sort of vampires too, but they hunt other magical beings for their blood,"

We then understood what's going on, but then something clicked as we looked deeper into the sentence.

"Are you girls from the Mythical world too?" Julio yelled.

"We are too. Mira is a werewolf- wizard, Ace is a werewolf-wizard-vampire, and I am a werewolf-vampire-wizard." Baron declared.

"And we are Vampire-wizards like Runo," Julie and Alice said.

"But I'm a werewolf-vampire-wizard," Chan said.

"Welcome to the club," Billy said as he shock Baron's hand.

"Well, that still doesn't explain why you _girls_ are afraid," Joe added in.

"But you would kill them," Mira whispered.

"And?" I said.

"Spectra is also known as Keith, Mira's brother," Ace whispered to me, knowing very well that the others could hear too, due to the vampire-werewolf thingy.

"Ohh," All the boys said in union.

"But we need to know you guys… I mean girls," I pressed.

"You all know what trackers are right? When they come over other beings with a strong wonderful blood, like for example someone's blood smells like… lavender, and have powerful magic, they would be locked onto that _specific_ being. They will never stop tracking that being down until they have drained the blood and magic from it," Alice said with a brave face.

Her face was whiter than usual, so Shun was worried the whole day why it was like that. I guess he got his answer.

"Now that you guys know that, we would like to ask you guys a favor," Mira said slowly.

"We would like you NOT to let them know that we knew about that and that we told you guys about it. Ok?" Julie pleaded.

The guys, including Ace and Baron, just stared. Their thoughts were all infuriated, including mine. Even Marucho was furious, and he is never _this _furious.

"You want us NOT to steam out at them?" Komba screeched.

"Please, not YET at least. You can fume out on them later on, we'll tell you," The girls pleaded.

We calmed down a little.

"We'll try our best," Klaus replied.

"We should go, we have 15 minutes until the next lesson," Ace added, trying to act casual.

And with that, everyone parted. I noticed that Joe was in an intense conversation with Chan. Probably talking 'bout this situation.

Shun was with Alice more alerted and Billy and Julie back to their normal selves…at first glance.

Even Ace was alerted with Mira. That dude really has to ask her out.

But I had more important things to do right now. Like talk to Runo.

Then someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Come. I know that you want to talk," Runo said.

She led me to our lockers.

"Runo, I want to know _everything_," I said to her as I took her hand. She automatically relaxed. I'm glad that I make her feel safe.

"It all started when that Gus growled at me,"

I growled at the thought of that.

"Dan, seriously, if you want me to continue, you have to be able to contain yourself," she said frustrated.

"Sorry, please continue."

"I then got a brief moment to look into their minds. It was when I crossed Hydron's, Spectra's, and Shadow's minds that I realized who we were dealing with. I suddenly regretted what I had just said. Spectra is indeed Mira's brother, but something snapped in him. No one knows what or why, but Baron guesses that maybe they've brainwashed him or something. Anyway, they thought that Alice's, Julie's, Chan's, Mira's and my blood smells delicious, not to mention our power strengths. Remember that you _thought _that I smell like strawberry and vanilla? They also think that I smell like strawberry and vanilla. They think that Julie smells like a rain forest, Mira a chocolate sundae, Chan an apple, and Alice like berries. I wasn't sure if I should have told you or not, but I figured out that if I told you, things would have been much safer,"

Before she could say anything else, I pulled her into a big, protective hug.

"Nothing will harm you Runo," I said to her.

"I know, but what if something does? Please don't kill them, not yet. If something does happen…"

"Nothing will, I won't let them," I cut off.

Just then, I could hear footsteps in the corridor.

It wasn't anybody familiar, so that could only mean one thing…The Vexos…

Me: And…Finished!

Runo: Your creeping me out ya know.

Dan: I finished, can I have my hug now?

Runo: fine. *hugs him*

Shun: Told you Dan wouldn't have done the thousand 'I'm sorry's' for no reason. Pay up you guys.

Me and Marucho: Whatever, just 1 buck.

Tigrerra: what will happen anyway?

Elfin: I'm so intrigued!

Preyas: Ohh look! The lovebirds are still hugging. When are you going to kiss her Dan?

Dan: *pulls away from Runo and throws a pillow at Preyas* I'm gonna kill ya Preyas!

Everybody else, including Bakugan: Ohh, boy, will they ever stop?

Join me next time! Please Review! -Missbunny2100


	5. Surprise

Hello again! I wasn't supposed to post this up until Sunday, but I'm sick today so I thought, "I am sick and have nothing to do, so let me write another chapter for Bakugan!" *Note: all the BAKUGANS are in their final evolution forms, but Drago is Helix Dragonoid, Shun still has Skyress but he also has Ingram, marucho has Preyas, Diablo/Angelo, and Elfin.*

Preyas: Really, you're gonna write a chapter all about us BAKUGAN? Can I be the main character?

Diablo: Excuse me, but would she make YOU the main character? I am tougher and stronger than you!

Angelo: But I'm more gentle and kind.

Drago: But you promised me that I would be in the last chapter!

Tigrerra: But m'lady needs me!

Gorem: Julie needs help too!

Hydranoid: But I'm hardly even a main character!

Me: QUIET! I MENT THE BRAWLERS! AND IF YOU WANT TO BE IN THE STORY TOO, THEN BEHAVE YOURSELVES!...but Drago shall be in this one because I promised him.

All the other Bakugan: WHAT! But….but…..please? Or else we'll leave.

Me: Fine, I'll think about it ok? By the way, I have a surprise for you….. *Shows Percival, Wilda and Nemis*

All Bakugan: Percival! Wilda! Nemis!

Nemis: It's nice to see you all again.

Me: I'm not done yet. And here is….. *Shows Helios, Vulcan, Dryoid, Macubass (C.T=can talk), Hades and MAC Spider (C.T), Brontes, and Altair and Aluze (C.T) *

Bakugan say to each other: YOU!

Me: Calm down, their part of the good guys when they are not in the story.

Skyress: Ok, but what if they are still evil in the inside?

Me: Not possible. If they are, then I would banish them off this story along with their brawlers.

Aluze: That's true. We are friendly. We do not want to harm other Bakugan anymore. That was the old us.

Macubass: Can we get on with the story now?

Me: Yes, but someone needs to say the disclaimer.

Brontes: Missbunny100 does NOT own Bakugan. If she did, Runo would be in Gundalian Invaders.

Elfin: And a special thanks to ilovecartoonslol, RunoandAkizafan, Goddess of Night Eternal faith, shadowwing1994, Scarlet Rose187, MissCakes333 and Runotigrera98 for reviewing. Without their reviews, this story fanfic wouldn't still be up!

Previously...

Just then, I could hear footsteps in the corridor.

It wasn't anybody familiar, so that could only mean one thing…The Vexos…

Present…..

Dan POV:

"You have to remember to act as if you don't know anything!" Runo thought

"But Runo," Runo silenced me not with a death glare, but a glare was pleading me, a glare which she never shows, "alright,"

I could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. I lead Runo to a bench at the far end of the hallway, keeping a safe distance from the arriving footsteps.

Just then, _they _appeared. They Vexos, as I had predicted, strode casually around the corner. They stopped when they saw Runo …and me. The guy in the red chicken suite, also known as Spectra, was the first one to talk.

"Hello, you must be Dan and Runo…how are you?" Spectra asked.

"Um, fine thank, um, you. Are you guys fitting into the school?" I said.

"_STOP SAYING 'UM' FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" _Runo thought.

"_How dare he call Master Spectra a chicken? I'll show him one day! Just he wait and see! That girl he calls 'girlfriend' shall have no blood, or magic for that matter, left once Master Spectra and we others get a hold of her!"_

WHO IN THE WORLD JUST THOUGHT THAT! I will kill that person. Anger slowly made its way to my face. I then remembered that there was only ONE person who called Spectra 'Master Spectra.' It was that blue haired dude, Gus.

I just then saw Gus look at me, and then he smirked.

I was furious! I couldn't hold it in any longer, and I think that Runo knew that.

"WHO IN THE WORLD DO YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU ARE?" I bellowed.

The Vexos were surprised by my sudden outburst.

"We are the Vexos, and we are students here at YOUR school," Mylene sneered.

"That gives you no right to think that you can attack people/magical beings ya know!" RUNO yelled.

I looked at her, surprised that she could still be mad.

"Well, well, well," said that Prince guy, twirling a strand of his blond hair, "looks like someone let the cat out of the bag,"

"We _all _know, ya know!" Runo replied.

The Vexos froze. They first looked shocked, and then they became angry. They all glared at Runo, but Spectra was the only one who remained the same posture.

Spectra then turned to me and said, "Are you a pyrus brawler?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Have you lost your Bakugan?"

I stared at him for about 30 seconds. How does he know? "Sort of," I answered sheepishly.

"Then I believe that this belongs to you," he said as he tossed me a Bakugan.

I gasped. I can't be possible!

"DRAGO?" I yelled. I really can't believe that that's him!

He slowly opened up, groaning. "Dan? Is that you? DAN!" He roared, "have you ANY idea how frustrated I am with you?"

I cowered a bit, knowing that he's gonna kill me.

"Where were you?" I inquired.

"I found him in the janitor's closet. Though they should call it the janitor's ROOM, but whatever," Spectra added.

"What in the world were you doing in there?" I screeched at him.

"You're asking the wrong question, or rather, the wrong _person_. May I ask what were YOU doing in there? You know that I always go where you go?" Drago asked calmly. Everybody was looking at me now. Oh boy, what was I doing in there?

_*********************************Flashback************************************_

"_Come back in here Kuso!" my science teacher commanded, "you need to know your blood type! So be a good boy and prick your finger!" he bellowed as he chased after me._

_All the other brawlers, (Shun, Marucho, Masquerade, Runo, Alice and Julie), had taken the day off from school because Masquerade (A/N: who can see the future, but not accurately) said that they would be testing blood types at school. And since we're not human, our blood types are different compared to theirs. But anyway, I thought that his prediction would change by the next day, so I came to school, only to end up with being chased by my science teacher._

_Up ahead I could see the Janitor's closet. I took the opportunity by hiding in there. But as soon as I slammed the door shut, an avalanche of cleaning supplies tumbled upon me._

_About an hour later, I managed to surface from the ruble and get out. I'm never gonna underestimate the janitor's closet again. But I couldn't shake of the feeling that I forgot something VERY important._

_********************************End of Flashback********************************_

I came back into reality and saw that they were waiting impatiently for my answer. 

"Let's just say that I was running away from an evil science teacher with a blood-pricking thingy who wanted to know my blood type," I mumbled.

Everybody stared at me as if I was crazy, and then they burst out laughing, even Drago. Spectra was leaning onto the wall for support, Gus was banging his head on the wall, Shadow was rolling on the floor, Mylene was clutching onto Volt for support, Volt tried to hide his laughter but failing miserably, and Hydron was laughing while twirling his hair.

Then Runo came up behind me and said, "We told you not to go, but you obviously didn't listen did ya?" she teased.

I just smiled, "Well at least I wasn't the one to fake having claustrophobia," I commented.

After about 5 minutes, everybody had calmed down.

"You sure are entertaining Dan Kuso…." Volt started.

"But you'll be more entertaining to watch when all your friends go missing!" Shadow ended with a hysterical laugh.

"So watch your back," Mylene added.

They started leaving, but then Hydron turned back to face me.

"But you are perhaps one of the most powerful beings here, even in brawling," he said, and stalked off to the others.

"Oooookaayy," I said confused.

"Dan?" Runo asked

"Yes?"

"I think that you ought to be careful too. You heard what he said to you," she said, refusing to look me in the eye.

"Runo…do you honestly think that I can get hurt?"

"But…but…."

"No buts," I cut her off, "Now look at me,"

She still looked down.

"Runo, I will not _ask _you again, look at me," I plead

"But Dan, you could…. d-d-d-die because of trying to help me," she mumbled.

"But that is because I want to, not because I don't have a choice," She still wasn't looking up, so I put my finger underneath her chin, and lifted her head up. Then I saw that she was crying softly.

"Runo! What is it?" I asked a bit panicked.

"Nothing, nothing. I just don't want you to get hurt," she said, finally looking at me.

"Oh Runo…." I pulled her into a hug. "As I said before, nothing will happen to anybody. Not to you, not to me, not to Alice, or any of the other brawlers."

"Dan's right Runo, there's nothing to be scared of," Drago said as he hopped up to Dan's shoulder. "Dan, I think it's time…"

Dan pulled away from Runo and gave Drago a slight nod.

"Runo, I have a surprise for you. But first, wipe away your tears please,"

She wiped her tears away, but new ones kept replacing them. So I helped her to dry them by telling her to count to 10 slowly. And it worked.

"Ok, now hold out your hand and close your eyes,"

"Ok, but what's going on Dan?"

"You'll see. Now open your eyes."

"Ok, Dan, now what was the poi….TIGRERRA!" Runo beamed with joy as she saw the little Bakugan in her palm.

"It's wonderful to see you again my lady!" Tigrerra said.

"Told you that she'd be overjoyed," Drago said to me.

Runo turned to face me. "Was this your idea?"

"Well, kinda, I thought of it, and Drago went to Vestroia to get them."

"Wait, _them_?"

"Yeah, I asked Drago to get the others too, like Preyas, Diablo, Skyress, Gorem, Hydranoid, Fear Ripper (for Masquerade, sorry, I wanted Alice to have Alfa Hydranoid) Fortress, Wayvern [A/N: She doesn't die in my story!], and the others, [A/N: The other Bakugan from New Vestroia like Elfin will come in a bit later…..as soon as I've thought about how they'll enter the story! But Mira, Ace and Baron shall have theirs :P], for the others,"

Runo's eyes were suddenly sparkling.

"Dan, you've changed a lot from the first time I've met you. You care much more these days," she said with a slight pink appearing on her checks.

"You've changed too, for one, you don't kill me that often anymore," I teased.

We laughed at the memories. Then we spotted Drago and Tigrerra leave.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" Runo and I said in unison.

"We thought that we might as well go to the others," Tigrerra said.

"But Dan, can you let the others come with us so the brawlers can reunite?" Drago asked

"Sure thing buddy," I said as I let them out from my huge jacket pocket.

"See you two later" they all said and rolled/flew away.

Runo and I just stared after them. (You know like 'I_I) Then we cracked up laughing. Then we looked at each other.

"Um, Dan?" she said.

"Yes?"

"I just want to say thank you for getting Tigrerra back,"

"No problem. And you're welcome,"

Our faces were getting slowly closer together, hesitating every now and then.

When we were just a few centimeters apart, she said, "Dan, you're the best, you know that?"

I just couldn't wait anymore; I closed the gap between us by giving her a soft, gentle kiss on the lips. My first kiss. _Our _first kiss. She was surprised at first, but then she kissed back, turning the kiss more passionate. When we finally broke apart, it was only because we needed air to breath. I then saw that both of our faces were slightly red

"Wow" we said in harmony.

"We should go down to the others," I finally pointed out.

"We should," she agreed.

"Shall we?" I asked as I offered her my hand.

"We shall," she said while talking my hand into her own. Today was the best day I've ever lived through.

Me: I FINISHED THIS STORY IN 1 DAY! A NEW PERSONAL RECORD! (But I was sick…..)

Preyas: You put us in!

Me: Well, I mentioned you guys, so you'll defiantly be in the next chapie.

Drago: A Janitor's closet? Are you kidding me? Well, at least you didn't write that I was going crazy in there and that I started to talk to the brooms.

Me: You DID?

Drago: No, I said that I'm THANKFUL that you DIDN'T write that.

Tigrerra: And I'm thankful for you putting me into the story!

Me: No problem. Oh no….. I'M STARTING TO SOUND LIKE DAN!

*Dan enters the room*: And what's wrong with that?

Me: Nothing personal, but I don't want to be a weirdo.

Dan: AND HOW AM I A WEIRDO? I AM PERFECTLY NOR- is that a cheesecake?

Me: exactly my point.

Bye, see you next time!

Ohh, and don't forget to REVIEW! -Missbunny2100


	6. Author's Note

**Hi you guys! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating any sooner, it's just that I needed to study for all my exams, and then I lost interest in Bakugan and got interest in Pokémon, and then got interest in the series Generator Rex, but now... I'M BACK IN BUISSNESS! I shall work on chapter 6 this week ok? So it should be up earliest by Saturday or Sunday. I'm still writing the chapter right now, and I've done about 500 words so far. But hey, I just started 12 minutes ago! So be on the lookout for….. Hunting Trip: Planning. (name of the next chapter)**

** -Missbunny2100-**


	7. Hunting Trip: Planning

Hello again People! Happy New Year! I'm sorry for not updating during Christmas, but my family dragged me away on a surprise vacation! The Brawlers and Bakugan are having a reunion right now, so I'm gonna do the disclaimer for today!

**Missbunny2100 does NOT own Bakugan.**

_Previously*****************_

_Our faces were getting slowly closer together, hesitating every now and then. _

_When we were just a few centimeters apart, she said, "Dan, you're the best, you know that?"_

_I just couldn't wait anymore; I closed the gap between us by giving her a soft, gentle kiss on the lips. My first kiss. Our first kiss. She was surprised at first, but then she kissed back, turning the kiss more passionate. When we finally broke apart, it was only because we needed air to breath. I then saw that both of our faces were slightly red_

"_Wow" we said in harmony._

"_We should go down to the others," I finally pointed out._

"_We should," she agreed._

"_Shall we?" I asked as I offered her my hand._

"_We shall," she said while talking my hand into her own. Today was the best day I've ever lived through._

_Present*******************_

Nobody POV:

When Dan and Runo reached their common room, they saw everybody so happy; Julie was crying (happy crying 'cause she got Gorem back), Billy was running around the room with Cycloid on his cap, Marucho looked as if he could break down (A/N: By the way, he has Preyas, Elfin and Diablo/Angelo), Alice was holding onto Shun for support with one hand and holding Alpha Hydranoid in the other, Shun was **smiling **widely, Masquerade was just standing there with Hades *Let's just say that that's his Bakugan this time, 'cause Hades looks like Hydranoid* with a single tear rolling down from under his mask. Chan, Joe, Komba and Klaus were so surprised that they actually fainted. Mira, Ace and Baron just stood silently and watched as their friends celebrated.

After about 45 minutes, the gang had finally cooled down a snitch.

It was when Komba was debating with Shun on which is the best card for a Ventus Bakugan when he saw it. He saw it in Shun's eyes. Shun's eyes were turning to a darker shade of brown, which could only mean one thing…..hunger. But not just any kind of hunger, it was the werewolf-vampire hunger, the kind which could tempt the person to ransack a whole city of human blood.

At that moment, Dan's head jerked upwards, locking his eyes with Komba. Dan quickly went over to a mirror to check his own eyes, and sure enough, his eyes were turning closer to red.

"Shun! Marucho!" Dan called out. Within mere seconds, those two were in front of Dan.

"Is there something wrong?" Marucho asked.

"Are they back?" Shun snarled.

"No, but we have to go hunting. Shun, your eyes are a darker shade of brown from your original ones, and mine are almost blood red." Dan went off to gather the rest of the boys.

About 7 minutes later…

*Marucho's POV*

"Everybody gather up!" I called to the guys. The girls had left to go to the park a little while ago, leaving the guys and I back at school. Right now, we are in Dan's and Shun's dorm. Dan's side is… a junkyard if I had to put it nicely, and Shun's side is in tip-top shape.

"What now Master Marucho? We have to go hunting soon!"

"Jeez Baron, thank you for pointing out the obvious here," said Ace slyly

"Listen people! We need to plan this TODAY! And we have to leave tomorrow or else the other humans will notice that there's something different with us. So I plan to go to Goat Rock Mountain to go hunting. So if anyone one wants to tag along, you're more than welcome to," Billy instructed

Hmm… Goat Rock huh? I've heard that it's known for its bears.

"Well I'm going with you Billy, Goat Rock is full of bears and a few mountain lions," I stated.

"If Marucho's going, I'm going," Klaus added.

Soon, everybody agreed to go to Goat Rock.

"But wait a minute guys, _when_ are we leaving?" Dan inquired.

"Well Dan, it takes about half a day for us to reach there, and the girls would kill us if we left tomorrow, so I would say that we should leave in 2 days," Shun stated as he went back-and-forth the room. His eyes were turning into a really dark shade of brown.

My eyes should be about navy blue by now.

"Ok guys! We have planned out everything now, but we have to tell the girls about our departure" Julio concluded.

I was just about to say something when the door busted open. Everybody went into battle position, fingers ready to grab and toss our Bakugan, and our bodies crouched down ready to attack.

"What departure?" Julie's voice suddenly rang in.

The guys and I stood back up into proper position once we found out that it was only the girls.

"As you guys- I mean- girls know, being a vampire also requires hunting, and more frequent hunting if you're a werewolf-vampire," I said

"And we are running low on our hunger, and we need to hunt. Our eyes are turning a shade darker every hour, and when our eyes are black, we lose control and can easily sweep out every human in this town." Komba inserted.

"Ohh, we knew that already. We could tell, especially with Shun, his eyes are getting dark brown, and before long his eyes will be black," Alice told us, while feeling sympathy for Shun.

"So when are you going?" Runo asked us.

"We're leaving in days," Dan answered.

The girls looked at each other with uneasy and thoughtful faces at each other. I think that they were having a girl-to-girl mind talk. I turned to look at Dan, who –by the look of it- trying to read the girls' minds. After about 1 minute, he gave up and went to talk with masquerade (A/N: you didn't forget about him did you? DID YOU? Masquerade: you better not, 'cause I will haunt you in your dreams if you do! Me: in YOUR dreams masquerade, as if you could every haunt anybody. Masquerade: you will pay for that! *disappears in a mushroom cloud of smoke* Me: O.o)

Finally, the girls broke free from their 'enchantment' and turned to look at us.

"Don't you guys think that waiting to leave in 2 days is a bit too much? I mean, Shun couldn't wait that long, he needs to have hunted at least few bears in 24-hours!" Chan-lee exclaimed.

I thought about it, and I could hear my mind chugging and piecing the parts together. It made sense. Then I saw Runo look at me and nod. I know that she can read minds, just like Dan.

"Ok then, we shall leave tonight at midnight. Until then, wait for further instructions," I directed.

"Oh, and one more… or maybe two more… thing(s), if any of you GIRLS need to hunt as well, you're welcome to come with us. Ohh, and if those…"

"And if those sick clowns try to pull any sort of trick, let us know ASAP and well be here before you can say 'Cali-fornication'. We'll teleport back, 'cause by then, we should be stocked up with blood. (A/N: They are going to hunt animals, so it makes sense for them to be stocked up with blood, 'cause they drink blood. :P)" Dan interrupted.

"Is it ok if I tag along?" Chan-Lee asked, "I haven't hunted in while."

"Then how come your eyes are still the same color?" Klaus asked.

"Contacts" Chan-Lee answered simply.

"So we'll see you girls in a week then alright?" Baron said as he stood up to leave.

"Yep. We'll have a lot of things to do, since we have Easter break for 2 weeks now," Mira said as she hugged Ace goodbye.

"See you girls later!" I called back as I ran down the campus corridor.

*Dan's POV*

I found Runo looking over her balcony. And since my room was right next to hers, our balconies were connected. At least we MADE them connected.

"Hey," I said casually as I wrapped my arms around her. 

"Hey," she replied as she sunk further into my arms.

I blocked my mind from her, and allowed my mind to be filled with peace. I just couldn't get enough of her scent- Strawberries and Vanilla.

"Dan," she finally said, "Be careful out there."

I pulled slightly away from her to see her face, only to see a single tear run down her face. I was awe struck. Why is she crying?

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked concerned for my girlfriend. "And you're the one who should be careful, I'm not going to be here, which means you'll be here …alone…with…the vex- YOU'RE GOING TO BE HERE ALONE WITH THE VEXOS!" I yelled, only realizing the danger. But my surprise vanished as soon as I heard her choke back tears.

"I know," she finally sobbed, "But I'm not scared. I'm just going to miss you. One week Dan, one WEEK!"

"Oh Runo," I mumbled into her hair.

She finally calmed down, so I took the liberty to see how she's doing by pulling away to study her face. She stopped crying, but she had a tear-streaked face.

Then, an idea suddenly popped into my head.

"Hey, how about you and the rest of the girls, except Chan-Lee, go on a camping trip! That way, you'll keep moving and the Vexos can't keep track of you, and you'll be having so much fun that one week will pass by," I snap my fingers, "just like that!"

Runo smiled. "That's not such a bad idea. Nice to know that you're not clueless… most of the time." She grinned.

I was happy that she smiling again, but she just made fun of me, and that can't go unpunished…

"Oh really now," I said, while raising my arms, and flexing my fingers. Runo gulped, foreseeing what I was going to do.

"Now, now, you don't want to get in trouble for being late _and _choking your girlfriend to death by tickling her now do you?" came a voice behind me.

At first, I thought that it was a member of the Vexos, so I made two fireballs and threw them at the person behind me as I did a backwards flip. Only a second too late to realize that it was Masquerade who had spoken. But thankfully, Marucho, who was there with the gang not far behind, had managed to make and 'Aquos Shield' to protect Masquerade -who was shaken up pretty well if I may say so (Masquerade: NO! you may NOT say so!)-

I smiled sheepishly back at Masquerade. "Hehe, hi you guys. Are you ready to leave?" I asked as I pumped my fist up through the air.

A chorus of 'yeah's could be heard from the group.

"I'll meet you guys downstairs by the plane in a minute you guys." I said as they all left.

I turned around to face Runo.

"I'll see you soon" I said as I cupped her face in my hand. We both simultaneously leaned in. And all I felt afterwards were her soft lips upon my own. My hands slipped down to her skinny waist as her arms went up to my neck. I wanted more, since I wasn't going to see her in a while, but I had to go. We both broke off at the same time, only to lean back in once more.

I was the one who ended it this time.

"I have to go," I said sadly.

"See you soon," she answered back meekly.

I gave her one more glance, and jumped off the balcony and landed on top of Marucho's plane. Shun isn't the only one who knows ninja tricks… he just knows _better_ ninja tricks.

_To Be Continued…_

Me: And…I'm… DONE!

Shun: Well that was slow. That sucks.

Me: Thanks for the complement *note that it was sarcastic*

Drew Hayden: You just admitted that you suck. *Smirks*

Me: No… HEY WAIT! GO BACK TO YOUR OWN SERIES! I'LL DO A FANFIC ABOUT YOU LATER!

Drew: Ouch… NOT!

Baron: Hey Ace, looks like you met your match! You both also have green hair, but in different shades.

Ace: No, he's not my match. He's too arrogant.

Me: Anyway… GET OUT DREW! GO TO YOUR POKEMON WORLD!

Drew: What if I don't want to huh?

Me: OH YOU LITTLE ….. ha-ha… *smirks evilly* Don't make me use my secret weapon…

Drew: Oh, what is that supposed to be huh?

Me: Let me introduce… Misty's Mallet 3000.

Drew: *Pales* H-how did yo-you ge-ge-get that?

Me: A little present from Misty when I told her that I'll make a Pokémon fanfiction soon.

Drew: I'm out of here. *leaves*

Everybody: Hooray!

Dan: But… what if he returns again?

Me: He won't… not while I have the mallet.

Dan: Meh, Runo's worse. Oops

Runo: *mad* Can I borrow that mallet?

Me: It's all yours

*Runo beats the crap out of Dan*

Sorry for the delay. I'll update again soon. But there's a glitch. I need _ATLEAST_ 6 more reviews.

Bye Bye for now!

Missbunny2100


End file.
